Soul, Void, and Aura
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: After defeating Radiance I felt my mask break and the world around me go to pitch black darkness. I finally felt at peace. Once I reached after Nest I'd go give Cloth a hug and say sorry for letting her die by the Traitor Lord. I'd go tell the Pale King he was an asshole. But I can't do that. First I have to survive all these husks trying to kill me... and why don't they give SOUL?


**You know… it feels really good to be back after not writing all March. I wanna continue writing about The Anti-Rose with Flock kid, Sol, Lezli, and Charlotte, but right now I feel like some more love should be given to Team Cherry and it's complete and utter beauty of a game. Honestly that company spoils us. So how about we all celebrate the soon to be best seller Silk Song with a new fanfic for an amazing game. Three cheers to team cherry and we can now start off a new journey. Now for Void, Soul, and Aura… DONE RIGHT!**

**! These are line breakers**

' _These are thoughts_

"**If for some reason these come about you could say the talk is quite divine… it's god talk…"**

"_**This is talk for something a bit more ethereal. **_

(These are PoV's)

**Bold by itself can be called for ability names and or items ie:Abyss Shriek or Simple Key**

_**All three together are chapter titles and or something of other importance**_

_**Prologue: A vessel reawoke**_

(Knight PoV)

I did it. After everything that happened.

After meeting Elderbug.

After buying my first map from Conifer

Seeing a sobbing grub father to a complete home of sons and daughters and one surprisingly rich father… how the hell did he get all that geo?

Meeting Zote the Mighty(Self Proclaimed) It's sad that I'm gonna miss that egotistical idiot.

Buying out all of Sly's and Iselda's stock. And getting to know them like friends… maybe? I'd hope we were.

Learning all the nail arts with brothers Mato, Oro, and Sheo.

Upgrading my nail to perfection with the help of the nailsmith… I wish I could of asked for his name.

Bought all the charms and got Salubra's blessing. She was weird, but her ramblings about charms always brought a non-existent smile to my face.

Helping my faithful Stag friend find his home by unlocking all the different bells across HollowNest.

Fighting Hornet and slowly becoming her friend? Yeah I like to think we were friends.

Meeting Quirrel and Tiso. How I wish those three didn't have to die. Quirrel… oh Quirrel. I wish you didn't have to die to let me get to Monomom the Teacher. At least I was with you for your final words. I never actually saw you die Tiso, but if I could hazard a guess those bastards up in the Colosseum of Fools threw your corpse into Kingdom's Edge. I hope the battle of a lifetime was worth it.

I'll never see those sisters three again. How I'll miss the spars I had with the Mantis Lords.

I never got to give that amazing Hunter his completed journal back to him… I had it all done too. I hope he was proud of me.

The Seer. She told me not to remember her… But I can't help wishing I didn't have to see her die. I can only thank her letting me know more about the world in her final breaths.

Mister Mushroom… I still have no clue who he was or even is. He looked like a mushroom, but him being able to fly was weird. Guess I'll miss his insane ramblings as well.

Bretta… I don't know how someone can change feelings so fast AND fall for Zote. He was a weird one to fall for, but at least I got a good fight out of it… No that's a joke the Zote fight was painful after beating him five times. Makes me wonder why I wanted to keep fighting him.

The Snail Shamans. Most of you weren't alive, but I still thank all of you for teaching me how to wield SOUL. You made the difference in my life. I wouldn't have won without you all.

Myla… I wish I could have saved you from the infection. Not a day goes by where I don't regret ending you with my own blade. At least the infection cant hurt you anymore. Now sing your mining songs away from this mortal coil.

My Lost Kin. I'm scared to know that's what happens when our will is broke, but I can't help wishing that you didn't succumb to such fate. I'll always honor your sacrifice… actually I did honor it when I stopped this infection. Now no one has to suffer like you did.

Dung Defender… Your fight was pretty _shitty_, but I can't help loving your intense chivalry and boisterous attitude. It was an honor to fight you. How I remember you is with a pun? Damn I'm sorry.

False Champion… I found many a shade while fighting you. How you destroyed my masks so quickly makes me wonder about how good I am at fighting. I did enjoy our fight though. I can't really respect killing one of the great knights for his armor though… or was he already dead. If so I can respect you continuing on with his fight. I would of loved to be your friend even if you were the literal lowest class of HollowNest.

Nosk… I have no good memory of you. All I can remember of you was the shit stain of a place DeepNest. Only thing it was good for was the Dreamer, The pale ore it housed, and Hornet. Still though fuck DeepNest

Thanks for allowing me the ability to gain the Void Heart White Lady. I'm sure you didn't like us Vessels, but I can only hold you in favor for helping us. Weren't you kind of our Mother?

Grey Mourney… I fucking hate the quest you gave me, but I will always respect you wanting to make something right with your loved one. It took me a long time filled with pain and my will almost breaking like Lost Kin, but I was able to get it done.

Confessor Jiji… I have no idea how you could teleport my shade, but thanks for the help anyway. Even if I didn't use your service much.

Millibelle… I can't understand why you stole my money, but I won't complain since I stole all of it and more back. I got the last fuck you I guess.

I can say with certainty that I hope you meet with Dung Defender wherever you go when you die. I'll soon find out so I hope I can see the reunion with two friends. Maybe I'll even buy some of your rancid eggs when we meet up.

Lemm… how the hell do you have so much money? Anyway you have my thanks for keeping me stocked up with Geo and for being a nice face to interact with while in the City of Tears. I always did enjoy your little tidbits of history you'd talk about when I sold you those items.

The Warrior Dreams… wow you all were so weird and yet I loved fighting you all. Except you Marmu. I didn't want to send you off. I hope you meet with your Queen when I sent you off the face of this Nest.

Hive Knight. I'm sorry we had to fight in the Hive, but your loyalty, even if born with it, was admirable. You remind me of myself, but you'd actually bow to your creator.

The fight was fun Soul Master. I'll be the first to admit you were a challenge in dream form even if the Champion gave me more trouble. I hope that one day you'll get to finish your research on SOUL.

Grimm… you always found me interesting. Sadly I was never able to tell you that you were interesting as well. Never got to say that you felt stronger than Radiance when in your Nightmare King form.

Godseeker… you were a weird one, but I do miss your egotistical ramblings about finding gods and praying to them. I can at least thank you for remembering radiance. Maybe you remembering her kept her from killing us all quicker.

Dreamers Three. I'm angry that you tried to keep me in the dreamscape, but I know what you were going for. I hope you all find peace in the life after Nest. I hope Quirrel will find his Teacher. I hope you burn though Watcher. You wanted to keep the Seals that slowly broke. You would of doomed HallowNest had I not showed. Herrah I hope you meet with Hornet and are able to rejoice.

I'm sorry to ever have to fight you Brother. You may have been the Hollow Knight that sealed our enemy, but I never wanted to fight you. The Pale King ruined you. I hope we can meet each other in the life after.

The Pale King. Let it be known that I hate you. You ruined so much for everyone in this world. You brought all of this hell, but let it be known without you Radiance may never have been stopped. You were barely respectable. And nothing will change that.

Finally with one last memory left. I look to you Absolute Radiance. The god that spread this disease. The god that brought so much anguish. A god that caused my existence in the first place. The Pale King created a being with no emotion and no will to break to beat you. It's sad how he thought us Vessels lacked emotion. No we all had it… most of us failures anyway. While my Brother may have not had it, and bless his soul for bearing that burden because of you, he didn't it need to help our kingdom. I ended up beating you not because I was ordered with this task at birth, but because of the people I met during my time here. Either it being monsters like Nosk or friends like Hornet that brought me to this goal it does not matter. What matters is that I beat you in the end. Now all us siblings can finally be free. We can all rest now. I'm coming soon my brethren. I can only hope to be able to talk in this new life. If only to say sorry to those that I have killed. If only to say I love to you all my siblings. If only to say sorry to Cloth for letting her die.

'_Here I come. I can't wait to see you all once more'_ I think to myself as I look into the rumbling black void. As I think this I feel a tug. That must be the Void pulling me to where I belong. To the after Nest I commence.

**!**

(? PoV)

I look down at the many lingering Grimm Pools from my tower. I see as my children slowly, but surely exit the pools and go off to learn and grow strong. Cinder has gone to get the Fall Maiden's powers only a spare few days ago. After she has the power she'll be setting up operations for the fall of Beacon. It all just sounds so wonderful.

I just got done with a meeting between Watts and Tyrian. I sent out Watts to come up with a device to hack into Beacons CCT and just let Tyrian praise me for an hour and 30 minutes. Oh and I sent him off to mistral to start cleansing their population of Hunters. All is going truly well. Ozpin has no chance of beating me. He just keeps on trying for no reas-

"_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOHHH" _I hear this and walk over to the general location of the sound. Normally I'd expect just a new rambunctious grimm, but this didn't sound like my grimm. This sounded… ghostly? Ethereal? I can't truly describe it, but it sounds like it came from something worse than my grimm pool.

I look over into my windows and move my gaze around my land, but I can't notice anything. '_What was that blasted noise?' _I think to myself. While looking I notice a bubbling pool. This is also normal, but it also usually doesn't have waves of it splashing around. It looks life it was any larger it could cause a tsunami of grimm… I also like that idea. I wonder how much Ozpin would? From the pool I notice a tiny pair of black horns. I barely notice them as they are pitchblack in its natural color.

Slowly the rest of the body exits the pool. Floating in the air. Two big white eyes of the face of this new grimm? Creature? I don't even know if this belongs to me. Suddenly three items appear before the creature flying in the air and quickly smash into him.

The first is a spear without that long of a pole? Or maybe a weirdly designed sword? Anyway the artwork on the weapon looks beautiful. The weapon is a pure white with lines all going in different direction yet still all coming together at the very tip of the weapon. Though I couldn't hazard a guess how the weapon changes shape like most hunter weapons do. Could a semblance even do this?

The next item to latch onto him is a weird dark, but not pitch black like rest of him cloak. If I look closely enough it looks like a shadowy aura is surrounding the cloak. That item feels… magical? It has the properties most definitely, but it doesn't completely feel like it's using magic. It's like it found something else to bend to its will.

Finally a mask. The shadowy creature while still with blade in hand and cloak covering it up a mask slowly reaches out to it. I see the creature slowly sheath the blade on its back and the cloak sort holds on to it? The creature is very weird. Makes me wonder if I should up the ante on weird features on grimm rather than fear. A confused Hunter could easily be a dead Hunter. The thing grabs the mask and… pushes it into his face? I watch as the creatures white eyes and face slowly disperse and fly into the mask through its eye holes. The creature now pitchblack with a dark cloak, a pure white sword, and now a white mask eyes… falls back into the pool flailing.

Hmm… it seems like I should investigate this being.

**!**

(Knight PoV)

… This doesn't feel like after Nest. Well I can't say that for sure. How am I supposed to know what it feels like. I also feel a tiny bit more emotional now. I guess I don't have to deal with being bound to the whole emotionless state, that didn't entirely work for most of us failed creations, but I should probably get the hell out of the dark area. It feels like water anyway.

As I pull myself out of the water I see two bright red eyes looking down at me. I look up at it too see a mostly black being a white mask with… red lines? Most bugs don't have that. It also has… what in the fuck in that black stuff all over it. That can't be what us siblings are made of. I could hazard a guess it's like what those bugs from the hive have, but it still looks so different.

While pulling myself out I notice it's about to swipe at me… well this sucks. I still feel a bit of soul residing in me so I let go an **Abyss Shriek** straight to its face. Whatever it is gets devoured in the blast and gets thrown back dead. I'm not up on my feet looking around… ohhhhh fuck there are hundreds of them. I already know I don't have the SOUL or the masks to deal with all this. Wait I gain soul from fighting I can just spam **Descending Dark** as long as I get a few kills in between.

Maybe I should add these creatures to my **Hunter's Journal**? The first thing died really easy. They must be like the husks. I'll call them Clawed Husks. I wonder if they are from Grimm's faction because of the red eyes? Nah Grimm doesn't take in idiots or husk like creatures. I doubt he'd find a million copies of something interesting enough.

One of the Clawed Husks tries to jump at me while I start to get completely circled I dash in below it and strike upwards. What I notice instantly is the black blood now covering me and next was that I gained no SOUL… That could be a problem. Without SOUL I can't use **Descending Dark**. I may be good enough to kill a god of light one on one...ish. I can't really fight what seems to be hundreds of husk. Sure I can keep at it without breaking mentally, but even my body can get exhausted. It sounds like a good idea to run.

I look behind myself and see a tower. If I had a mouth I'd smile. If I climb up on to it I can use my crystal heart to launch myself away from this place. Hopefully I can find creatures friendlier than these husks. I look up to start climbing and notice flying husks. Well are they husks. Usually creatures that flew gave me a harder time. The patterns on their masks make them kind of look scary, but a bit beautiful. I'm going to call it a **Vengefly Queen**. Female Mantis are usually bigger than their male counterparts so I'll take a guess that Vengleflies have weird bodies compared to the males and are bigger.

With those thoughts done I start to climb the tower. It's a tad bit annoying jumping around and hopping off all the Vengefly Queens. It's weird that there would be so many of them here, but this place must be like the White Palace. I mean this castle that's connected to this tower has to be of some nobility. When I near the top I notice a window. Maybe there is some stuff in there. I reach the window and come face with a women? I can only guess that's what it is, but I can say for sure that I'm scared of it. I mean it has no shell! It has red eyes like Grimm. What I guess is a mask is false because those have to be veins on its _skin_? Nuh Huh no way fuck that. I turn away and keep jumping to the top. Before I get there I notice a black tentacle like one from the Abyss is trying to grap ahold of me. I bring my nail down onto it and somehow gain SOUL. I thought all those weird husks didn't give SOUL? I look towards its base of location and notice it coming from the now wincing creature. She must somehow give out SOUL… Whatever staying any longer is suicide and I can't find a bench.

I reach the top and instantly start charging my **Crystal Heart**. While it charges up purple crystals start to grow on the ground around me starting off with only four at my feet to an entire half circle behind me. The smallest crystals are towards my front while the largest are to the very back of me. With it fully charged I blast off into the distance. I hear a scream behind me, but I can't really understand what that being said except for the word Kill. For whatever it is I'm happy the Pale King built in a function to understand all bug language that existed. At least he can do somethings right.

**Author's Note: I actually feel kind of happy with this. I mean sure it has problems, but I feel like taking the road of the Knight instead of Jaune was a better idea all in all. I hope you all liked the new start and from here on out new enemies will be put down below the A/N in a hunter's Journal like fashion.**

**Clawed Husk**

**A creature with black like bee hair and bulging red eyes from its mask. The creature doesn't give off SOUL.**

**Kill 94 more to unlock**

**?**

**Vengefly Queen**

**A flying creature of the female counterpart of the Venglefly species. It resembles the Vengefly, but with a completely different mask and flies around.**

**Kill 32 more to unlock**

**?**

**?**

**Future note to myself to find out what this being was. It can create black tentacles**

**Kill one more to unlock… maybe?**


End file.
